bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Inyuyasha42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Sorry but No. I hate RPs that have more than two people--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 02:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure Ya I wouldn't mind but I will tell you that on your Itakue Yamaki I would suggest to clean up the grammar a bit :P. Ya I need to finish Zancrow Kyuketsuki first. GunzOfWolfz 20:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Basically what i mean is put capitals after full stops in all of your subjects and spell check the whole Article. I will tell you once i have completed Zancrow as he is very detailed. GunzOfWolfz 21:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I have been in Spain for a week so i couldnt reply but have you started the rp if so can you give me the link and i will add to it when i have finished my char and when i can Cheers GunzOfWolfz 18:09, August 20, 2011 (UTC) My character has got some weaknesses which i am going to put on him but he taking bloody ages because he is going to become my most detailed character you could try and put up abilities for your Itakue in bANKAI as i have noticed that he hasnt got any abilities for bankai. Thanks for waiting probably be another few days, i working non stop presently.GunzOfWolfz 15:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey again well the rp is for fun and plus i dont auto hit so you can easily dodge as the move only goes in a straight line. :P we see how it turns out. GunzOfWolfz 20:12, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Good to see that your pumped. About the storyline you can if ya want but its going to be about my Sizaeon Clan invading so yeah if ya want :P GunzOfWolfz 18:27, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Really sorry about taking so long thing is i have to do shikai then his other shikai then his bankai and other stuff but i do other stuff later, if need be i will only use shikai for battle. To make it quicker.:P GunzOfWolfz 19:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Nah too late for me i getting tired coz of working hard. We can start maybe late tomorrow like 8 i should be done by then. GunzOfWolfz 21:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) he hasnt got quincy powers, he has basically a downgraded version of it and their are shinigami quincy hybrids. He isnt actually using a quincy move, its a move which he has invented by analyzing a quincies Licht Regen. Ginei Ookami is a shinigami quincy hybrid. If you are unhappy i will just tone that particular move down. GunzOfWolfz 19:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Np and i kinda need to do his real Shikai couldnt do anything yesterday my internet was down until like 10 11 ish so ya. GunzOfWolfz 19:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I still need to do his real shikai now coz i done his stances, i am gonna have lots of abilities in bankai and we can start once i have done his real shikai. GunzOfWolfz 18:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rp Hey, I totally would, but this is a replacement account, and I havent really worked out things with the admins regarding my old characters, nor have I made any new ones, sorry! D: Lord Iza 18:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, I will be sure to hit ya up :) Lord Iza 19:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: RP Hi there! I see you tried to do RPs with other users because you're new and you want to learn how to improve your articles. I don't make co-op articles with users that much because I have a work policy: I only imagine my characters fighting and on a more daily basis and not much with a story. Later, I would like to make a story but I'd have to abandom most of my current characters. I imagine their movesets and attacks in the majority. I'm sorry I can't do it but if you check I've refused some other requests. If you don't mind, I can polish some articles and make them more tidy. 'Till nxt time! ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 21:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Also, when you make a Visored (that's how you spell it), DON'T say that he improves to the point he's like an Arrancar, because Arrancars are not exactly stronger than the others. Just say he is stronger than before and don't give that many examples, like "Dodge and redirects, protecting his friends". It's just unnecessary. OK? Itakue should be from the 2nd Divison. You messed up the Squads. The 2nd Division is the one of the assasination experts. ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 21:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 I've been working in your articles and I notice you copy and paste EVERY SINGLE ABILITY! It's SO easy to understand because when you're the one who writes you make some spelling errors, but in the copied it's everything perfect and it's a big text. Don't do that because it's just making a character from the anime with a different picture and history. JUst so you know, I'm helping alot. I stopped my projects because I might take advantage from some of your articles. I'm like a kind of mentor. ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 10:35, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Hey Thanks for showing interest in my story arc but it's more of a solo story that I'm working on. Sorry. Northstar1012 15:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Bount You're most welcome. Your apology is accepted and if you need any help, feel free to let me know. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 04:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Character help Dear Inyuyasha42, I'm finding a lack of help and plenty of criticism. IS there any way you have enough experience to help tweak my character, Daisuke Hayate, so that he fits into the site better? He's a Ichigo Pre-Bankai base, as in when he's rescuing Rukia and took out Lieutenants with his bare hands, but this guy wouldn't have a Bankai. Is there any help you can give me? Sincerely, Mangetsu20 I would and thank you I would really appreciate it, 42 *lols* I need to interact and do SOMETHING on this site anyways...It'll probably help me get notice by the Admins so they're not looking down on me either. XP Should I type in History on my sheet? I've already put in the Personality bit, and I just don't know how to do a history since its probably abstract compared to the rest of the sites events...XP Yeah, I'm reading him up, pretty cool character...:) I've just updated the History for Daisuke...can you have a look and see if I need to make any changes? Thanks :) I've Roleplayed for about over a year, and I'm a decent writer myself, so if I put effort into it, I can do pretty well. Fanfiction.net itself has been great to help my RP skills and Writing skills as a whole, so yeah :D I added Quotes too, so now I just add his Appearance in both Gigai and in Uniform? FINISHED! XD I added appearance! Sweet! XD I hope I can get in on other stuff too...:) Roleplays Query How do I make a Roleplay? O_o BRB, I'll post one up in a bit :) Yo! I made the RP! Its called, "Mangetsu 20 and Inyuyasha42's Roleplay" Sorry Sorry but no thank you, I am pretty busy with my "Worlds End Arc" with my character Sū as well as dealing with the hurricane in real life so I may even lose internet or power soon so i'm trying to finish as much as possible before this gets worse. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 03:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) RP Hmmm, I'm very sorry but I think that I could not, being busy with other stuffs and based on my personal experiences, I never really finished an RP with someone. Will message you again if I can. Regards, The Ghost of the 4th - Cuarta 14:23, August 28, 2011 (UTC) If you want but Masanori Kawahiru is my only rp character I want to use right now.: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Not tonight though I will make it tomorrow I am a college student and I need to study. Also read the article Philosophy, for his zanpakuto is of this kind of power.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:12, August 29, 2011 (UTC) If you still want to rp I need the character(s) taking part.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Having a real bad day I'll let you know when I will start it but can that character fight against Masanori if falls into the same class as Serietou Kawahiru and Kamui.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I haven't been avoiding you I have had 3 tests and a quiz this week. Six classes for college with one being an online class. Tomorrow or saturday whatever day I have energy I will set it up. Btw you can use up to three character believe me you will if you have read Masanori or Philosophy you will why.lol: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay Plot What characters do you want to use, besides the obvious? So are we going to fight Quincy? I'd think that would be interesting if that was part of this Roleplay...should we make it part of the timeline my character is in, or what? Sounds epic! XD So my ONLY character, Daisuke Hayate, will be fighting Quincy and you're Soul Reaper will be fighting him as well? What timeline is the site on currently? *wishes to update Daisuke* Okay! Sweet...I can add it as part of the history your character is in, and they can even be acquaintences or friends...we can have like our own Fanfic plots or whatever :3 Okay, so you have your Quincy and Soul Reaper in this battle, should I have a NPC battling the Soul Reaper or should I create another character for that? :I Okay, sounds good. :) When do you want to start this? I have to log off... RE:Rp Sorry but I'm busy with my characters progress. --sheo 05:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Back and ready to Roleplay! That sounds cool...since this Roleplay sounds more of a battle Roleplay, it would be great if they fought, the Quincy and Soul Reapers, then the Espada comes down and attacks them for whatever reason, and they have to team up, or something.... Posted! :D Roleplay Query I have a suggestion...can you put individual names of the characters and then headings above them during every individual post, so I can tell what to respond to? Post Notice Posted a new part! Now I know Itakue isn't among Daisuke, I decided to test out Takashi's skills, and will probably create him in the not too distant future :) You there? :O Sweet! XD So...thinking about any particular Fanfics we could create from this? I could actually base my future characters off your timeline if that's alright :) Just posted! Sorry for the delay! DX Cool! I'll start making up more info on Daisuke to collesce with your character/universe and make future stuff linked to it! XD Sweet! XD That's fine with me :) Back on! XD I posted. Been a little sidetracked XP BTW, is Itakue's father still alive or active? He could be a friend or acquaintance of Daisuke's father if that's alright...thinking of making him soon...:) I'm working on him in between posts. Relax...I posted back Sure, quick question while I post... Can you tell me how to put pictures into the INFOBOX? I'll let you edit it in there for now, but I'd like to know for future reference... Yeah...can you put it in there? I'm having trouble :/ Posted. And yeah, thanks...I'll try it again to see if it'll work... Favor I'm really screwing up the whole page...DX Can you post up over Kokkyo's profile with the basic history and upload the picture I put on the site? Yeah well, I'm just thankful someone on this blasted site helped me instead of giving me links or threatening to delete my article...:) I'm really tired, so let's call my next post the last one, okay? Yeah, its gonna get good in a little bit...XD I might be able to post one more after this... Right... Could you edit that? The Primera didn't respond to the explosion...did it even mar his Hierro, much alone burn it off? I have to go...sorry...night I'll pick this up in the evening tomorrow... Hey Inyu! I was thinking of mixing things up by showing off Kokkyona in the upcoming fight. Is that a good idea?Mangetsu20 00:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay...that would be good. In fact, we could make it in cannon of my character's storyline, since there was going to be a few traitor Captains anyways, this will show his prowess in combat, and let me test him out a bit...:) Onto the roleplay however...I find it kind of ridiculous that any of the characters present can actually handle a Primera Espada...DXMangetsu20 01:30, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I posted :) This is getting Epic! XD Dude, you didn't take in account again the massive amount of flames heading towards the Primera, or is he firing his Cero Oscuras at the flames? *is confused* DX Future Roleplays and possible Intertwined Arcs He could be impressed but have a knowing that as strong as they were, they were no match for him, warning them and then leave...I just get the feeling you like the idea of controlling my characters and killing them off without hesitation...its kind of a form of god-modding, no offense :P Okay, I did have an idea once we're done with the practice spar between your Captain and mine, and the Espada vs Captain Arc, that something could happen called, 'The Ryoka Incursion,' where a twisted Substitute Soul Reaper comes with a small guirella force army of Ryoka with him, along with maybe a Togabito *Sinner* or whatnot...sound like a plan? :D Thanks :) Mangetsu20 02:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Saying things in your post like, "grabbing him by the throat, crushing it, and throwing his body like a rag doll," basically is controlling a character. BY doing so, I have to either let that happen, or totally not acknowledge that action and go on a variation...meh, whatever, I was just feeling uncomfortable is all, so no need to start an argument or defend yourself. Fair? So when is this particular Roleplay going to end? When everyone dies, or...what? New RP Yeah, I posted...this will give a good opportunity for me to expand on the Noble Hayate Family as well...:) I'm here! :D Do you think you can get a few more people in on this? :O Hollow Powers? Yeah, it never totally explained his powers on the Bio on how he got them...or I missed something. Either way, I am stuck with Takashi maybe being a 3rd Seat, now I'm thinking of him being the Captain of the 2nd Division and Head of the Stealth Force...would that be okay? I'm gonna post...:P but I have to get off for the night...Mangetsu20 04:00, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Plot Ideas for future Roleplays Its fine...no need to apologize just wondering. Well, Takashi can still be a 3rd Seat with great potential, I still have to make Daisuke's Captain...heck, since the timeline isn't made yet, I could make his father, Kukkyona the Captain as of right now...^^ I also might make a few Espada characters when I have the chance...and the future traitor Captains or useless ones during the Ryoka Incursion... RE: Wanna join our RP? Sure! Joining your story and having Adalbert be an Espada sounds fun! I just have a question: Which Espada positions are open? In my opinion, Adalbert would be either number 8 or 9 on the Espada power level scale. Not too strong but not too weak, either. Thanks for the invite, and I am eager to hear from you again! MistAtom 17:14, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Gotei 13 Positions... Can you allow Kukkyona the position for 6th Division Captain?... And future character, Takashi Raimei, as the 3rd Seat of 11th Division? hello would you be willing to have a rpmatch with my character Yamabiko??Honoo1 17:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Posted back btw, and thanks...I'll construct him sometime maybe today or in the next few days :) Itakue doesn't seem to have a lot of intelligence. Why is he so compulsive to just give up and then do the ABSOLUTELY worst thing possible?! The Soul Society may be more lax in your world, but they still have rules...Hollow powers are punishable by death or even sealing of their powers and banishment. LOL i see your point on the god moding and i was just about to change it a little.its good to know that your willing to rp i was getting board out of my mind doing nothing but editing lol you can make the page when you want just send me the link and i'll post after your finish.and as for my rank its Grand master of the kido corp for a reason.keep up your guard i will not be pulling any punches lol.Honoo1 19:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ok i have changed the shikai a little on Yamabiko so you should take a look so can you post first so i know where we will fight because you are the vizard right so its either earth or some other place.i have really no idea where to fight.or you can pick and i'll post ok its up to you.Honoo1 19:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) i fix the parts that you had said about and i removed the flash step hes already bad ass so i need to be a little balance lol and now i'll take my turn keep an eye out for the post.Honoo1 20:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) so your using Itakue Yamaki very nice character profile it reminds me of something from war of ninja game online lol it should be avery close match with his mask and my shikai.Honoo1 20:45, September 3, 2011 (UTC) shadow v.s light (ning) lol.